Guests and friends
This is a small list of some people who can join you on a quest in DragonFable. It also has a short or even long description of them. Artix von Krieger Artix is the in-game alter ego of the game's creator, Adam Bohn. He is found in the Amityvale graveyard or Falconreach and can be taken on quests as a guest, and several quests center around him. He is currently restricted to level 3 and has, as a consequence, only one attack ability. From August 3rd, 2007 until October 4th, he replaced Nythera in the town of Falconreach. He is the only NPC to have two intances of him, in the non-quest world. Artix can be found in Doomwood as well and 2 Artixes may be in your Party but that is until Thyton replaced Artix and the developers fixed then bug.He and Vayle are your friends in battle in the Darkness orb saga. Ash Dragonblade Ash Dragonblade is a young boy from the guardian-only RPG ArchKnight. His dream is to become a knight and protect the world. Unfortunately, Ash is not of noble blood so he would not even be considered, unless, he were to save a princess. Currently, Ash is a level one character who can only attack very clumsily. Recently, he has had a makeover and now contains a helpful FAQ for new players. Check him out. Valencia Surehunter Valencia is a world famous rare item hunter who is running her family business while her father, Trey Surehunter is away searching for "The Ultimate Treasure". She shows the player's character where the Sneevil Dumpsite is as well as help the character find the Dragon Egg, which was stolen by Ultra-Vultragon, a large bird who lives at the top of Mt. Moordoor. She can join the players party and is level 8 with one technique. There was once a glitch that let Valencia copy the player's weapon's attack power and element when she made an attack. How awesome that was! A recent quest release was a earch for the element of bacon. Twilly Twilly is a red moglin that can join the player's party as a pet. Unlike his counterpart, Zorbark, Twilly is cheerful and always willing to help. He accompanied the priestess when the player encountered her on the cliff. He can join the players party at any level. He is found in Falconreach, but he will join the player to battle the Gorilifant in the woods near Oaklore (provided the player opts not to punt him at the beast.) Despite him being a moglin, Twilly is unable to heal the player. He fights with a small staff topped of with a leaf. When you get to hatch your egg , twilly will asit you in the process. Zorbak Zorbak is the ebill counterpart of Twilly. Like his nemesis, he is a moglin, but he is also a necromancer, while Twilly is (suposedly) a healer. He can join the player's party in Surewould Forest, provided the player has achieved level four. He is slightly more powerful than Twilly in-game. He fights with a small Skull Scepter. He's blue, and has a long red scar over his right eye, the result of tripping and falling with a sharp broken rib bone in his hand. Category:Gameplay